


a father's love

by orphan_account



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Matteo is a worrier, They're kid is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David and Matteo's 18 year old son tells them he's having a baby





	a father's love

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent story sitting in my drafts because I love angst

David knows something has been up with Noah. He's been quieter lately, more closed off, walking on eggshells around them. David proposed to Matteo that something could be wrong but his husband shrugged it off, saying it's typical 18 year old hormones. But David doesn't quite believe it, he at least needs to tell Noah he can talk to him if he's feeling up for it.

So he knocks on his door one day but gets no answer. He cracks it open to see him lying on his back with his headphones atop his head. He walks in, closing the door behind him and Noah looks up taking the headphones off, "What's up?" He ask. David will never get over how deep his son's voice has been progressively getting. David often thinks if Noah was his age when he was in high school, he'd be scared of him because of the hetero vibes he gives off even though he's a big sweetheart.

David sits on the chair at Noah's desk, "Nothing, whats up with you?"

Noah shrugs having nothing to share, confused why his dad is bothering him right now.

"You've been acting weird lately." He says hesitantly. "Is everything alright?"

Noah nods dismissively and David sits there momentarily before saying, "I just want you to know you can tell me, like I know there's something so I'm here if you want to talk." He says before getting up to leave. But as David is about to close the door behind him, Noah calls after him. He turns around, raising his eyebrows and Noah sits up straighter and says, "There is something...I've been meaning to tell you guys."

David nods and sits back down and encourages Noah to say it. Noah clears his throat as he scratches at his head. He looks down at the light flashing on his headphones signaling that they're dying. He allows that to distract him as he says, "Mila's pregnant."

David's eyes widen and when Noah looks up to see his reaction, he quickly looks down not wanting to scare him off. He clears his throat and tries not to panic, "Um okay, wow. Um--how far along is she?"

"Found out a couple weeks ago, haven't gone to the doctor yet." He answers.

There's a couple moments of silence before he says, "Did you guys discuss what you're going to do? Do her parents know?"

"They know, they didn't talk to her for a while but they realize she needs their help. They're not very fond of me right now and won't let me go over there. But we want to keep it." He says. "I know its ridiculous but she wants it and I want to do whatever she wants."

David lets out a deep breath and nods, rubbing his hands over his face, "You know your father is going to be pissed?"

"Thats why I haven't said anything, I really dont want to hear it."

"But you need to tell him" David continues.

"I will." He says. 

"We'll talk more about it and figure everything out once you tell him." David says and leaves Noah alone.

.

It's the weekend and they're all finally home together and David figures Noah is going to tell his papa today, if he ever plans to tell him in the first trimester.

Matteo has David pressed against the counter, hands around his waist.

"I'm serious, Matteo"

"Shut up" He groans leaning in to kiss David's neck, "I was stressed all week, let me just kiss you." 

So David turns his head aside and let's Matteo ravish his neck until he sees his son coming into the kitchen. He gently pushes Matteo back as they look towards Noah who's awkwardly standing there, and eventually ask if he can speak with them in the living room. Matteo looks at David confused as they walk into the living room and the couple gathers on the couch while Noah takes the single person couch across from them.

"So um--"Noah starts and David can tell how nervous he looks and wish he can telepathically send him some comforting words, things will be fine. "I know you guys know I've been acting weird lately." He says pulling at the fabric of his distressed jeans, "its because--I--Mila's pregnant." He says finally, hesitantly looking up at his papa who looks confused and baffled. 

He chuckles in disbelief, "What?" 

"She's pregnant." He repeats.

Matteo's jaw is hung open in shock and he turns to his husband and doesnt see the same look on his face, "You knew."

"He told me a couple days ago." David says.

Matteo shakes his head and gets up to walk out to the kitchen needing a moment. Noah looks over at David and shakes his head, "This is why I didnt tell him."

"Let me go talk to him." He says and gets up to stop his husband from pacing the kitchen. David rubs his hands up and down Matteo's arms, "Relax Matteo, please."

"He--" Matteo grunts frustratedly and sucks his teeth, "All the time we tell him to make sure they use protection, we give them condoms for fuckssake." 

"We dont know if thats what happened, it could have been an accident." David tries to reason. He pushes Matteo back up against the wall, "You know what its like, remember when we were teenagers. We couldn't keep out hands off each other. He's stressed enough, Mila's parents want nothing to do with him. We have to be supportive right now, he needs us." 

Matteo sighs and nods and gives himself a couple more minutes before David is bringing him back into the living room to sit down.

When neither Matteo or Noah speak up, David says, "Tell papa what you guys want to do."

"We want to have it. I mean the timing isnt great but we wanted a child eventually..."

"How are you going to take care of it? With what money?" Matteo questions.

"I already have been interviewing for jobs, we'll figure it out. Tons of teen parents have figured it out, we can do this." Noah insists.

Matteo ask the question he wants to ask, "Did you guys, did a condom break or--?"

"I dont know." Noah says simply.

"What do you mean?"

Noah shrugs, "I dont know which time she got pregnant."

"So you guys were having unprotected sex? Even when we told you not to."

And Noah is tired of the guilt that he's feeling. "What do you want me to do, papa?? Its already done, Im fucking sorry, okay? I fucked up, I get it!! But I really dont need you on my back right now. Fuck!!" He curses and storms out of the front door. 

Matteo lies back against the couch and groans into his hands and David doesn't know how to react after having witnessed that. He kisses Matteo on the cheek and tells him he'll be back and runs out to catch Noah who's walking down the street with a joint in between his lips. Just like Matteo, David thinks.

He calls his name, catching him down the street. When he finally stops, David sees he's silently crying as he continues to smoke.

"Come back."

"No, he isnt helping me. I already feel like shit, I haven't seen Mila in weeks and now this. I dont want to deal with this right now." 

"He's freaked out right now but give him some time, Noah. It's a lot to process that your 18 year old kid is going to be a father."

"I know it's a lot but still. And asking those questions like dad, I know I screwed up, okay?" He says choking up. "I know that already, and I wish I could turn back and not have done it but I thought I was invincible and Im stupid. Im stupid for not listening to you guys, okay? So I dont need any ridicule or anything, all I need is my fathers to be there for me. " He cries.

David lets out a sigh and pulls Noah in for a hug and lets him cry into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I didnt mean for this to happen." He sobs. 

"Its okay buddy, its going to be fine. We'll call Mila's parents and figure it out. Things are going to be okay." 

.

David leaves Noah to spend some time out of the house and walks back to find Matteo smoking on their bed. He closes the door behind himself which makes Matteo turn his head, "Where is he?"

"Out."

"Are you not upset about this?" Matteo ask confused.

David joins him on the bed and shrugs, "Yeah I am, but I think Mila's parents are mad enough for everyone. And what we can do, Matteo? Being mad isnt going to rewind time to make them be cautious. We cant do anything right now but tell him we'll be there for him."

Matteo nods and rubs his hand over his eyes, "'I just--you know my mom had me really young and its--its not fucking easy. I dont know what fairytale they're picturing but its going to be hard fucking work, my mom had no money. Her only refuge was through the church and we clearly know how that turned out. It was a bad situation and I dont want them to go through that."

David caresses and kisses his back, "I know, I know you're only doing this because you care but you can't protect them from everything, you know? Theyre going to screw up and make mistakes and unfortunately it was a big one this time but I think it'll be quite cute to see you as a granddad."

Matteo looks over to him and rolls his eyes with a smirk, "Fuck off"

"Seriously" David smiles. "You know how I feel about seeing you with kids" He says running his hand down his chest. 

"David." He says picking up the hand off his chest and interlocking it with his own, "Seriously, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we just need to talk to her parents, make sure one of the kids have jobs, we'll all get together and discuss it. We'll be fine, we've gotten through worst."

Matteo nods, bringing David's hand to his lips, kissing it, "Yeah, we have" He smiles


End file.
